duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Enterprise (soundtrack)
Free Enterprise (soundtrack) is a 13-track compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Nettwerk Records on 15 June 1999. About the album and film The album is the soundtrack to the 1999 movie Free Enterprise which is a comedy/romance film starring Eric McCormack, Rafer Weigel and William Shatner. The film was directed by Robert Meyer Burnett and written by Mark A. Altman and Burnett. Free Enterprise ''deals with the mid-life crisis of two friends Mark and Robert, who struggle with their adult careers and relationship problems, all the while defiantly clinging to the geeky science fiction pop culture of their youth and seeking advice from their greatest hero, William Shatner. Shatner plays a campy caricature of himself as he works on a one-man musical version of Julius Caesar in hopes of finally being taken seriously as a dramatist and musical performer. Hip-hop artist The Rated R, joined by Shatner, provides the concluding musical number "Julius Caesar", a pastiche of famous lines from the play set to a rap rhythm. The film's score was produced by Scott Spock and the movie features music by Duran Duran with the song "Planet Earth" and "She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult. The film is laced with references to past and contemporary science-fiction films and television shows, such as ''Star Wars ''and ''Logan's Run, ''with the most prominent being the original ''Star Trek, which is treated by the protagonists as a source of inspiration and moral guidance. Track listing B00000J86E #"Great Robbery" - Jerry Van Rooyen #" Welcome to the Pleasure Dome" - Frankie Goes to Hollywood #"Glow In The Dark" - Davíd Garza #"Apples and Diamonds" - Bertine, Bertine Zetlitz #"Metaphysical" - Sumack #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"If Only U Could See" - Weed #"Underwaterboys" - Shriekback #"(Getting Some Fun) Out of Life" - Madeleine Peyroux #"Dragonflies" - Povi #"As the End Draws Near" - Sarah McLachlan #"She Sells Sanctuary" - The Cult #"No Tears for Caesar" - Rated R Music credits 1 "The Great Bank Robbery" *Composed, Arranged and Conducted by Jerry van Rooyen *Artist Courtesy of Crippled Dick Hot Wax! 2 "Welcome to the Pleasure Dome" *(Trevor Horn's Original 12" Pleasurefix Mix) *Written by Holly Johnson, Mark O'Toole, Brian Nash and Peter Gill *Performed by Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Artist Courtesy of ZTT Records Ltd./Universal Records, Inc. *Under License from Universal Music Special Markets 3 "Glow in the Dark" *Written and Performed by David Garza *Artist Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 4 "Apples & Diamonds" *Written by Buddy Buie, HR Cobb, Mike Shapiro, Harry Middlebrooks and Berline Zetlitz *Performed by Bertine Zetlitz (as Bertine) *Artist Courtesy of Nettwerk Productions/EMI Norway 5 "Metaphysical" *Written by Mark McAdam *Performed by Sumack *Artist Courtesy of Tainted Records & Deluxe Entertainment 6 "Planet Earth" (Night Version) *Written by Simon Le Bon, Andy Taylor, John Taylor, Roger Taylor and Nick Rhodes *Performed by Duran Duran *Artist Courtesy of Capitol Records *Under License from EMI Music Special Markets 7 "If Only U Could See" *(Fade Vocal Remix/Edit) *Written and Performed by Weed *Artist Courtesy of Nettwerk Productions 8 "Underwaterboys" *Written by David Allen, Barry Andrews and Martyn Barker *Performed by Shriekback *Artist Courtesy of Island Records, Ltd. *Under License from Universal Music Special Markets 9 "(Getting Some) Fun Out of Life" *Written by Joseph Burke (as Joe Burke) and Edgar Leslie *Performed by Madeleine Peyrcoux *Artist Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 10 "Dragonflies" *Written by Chris Bruce, Carmen Rizzo, Jamie Muhoberac and Christine Colero *Performed by Povi *Artist Courtesy of Nettwerk Productions 11 "As the End Draws Near" *Written by Brian Bothwell and Perry Geyer *Performed by Manufacture with Guest Vocalist Sarah McLachlan *Artists Courtesy of Nettwerk Productions 12 "She Sells Sanctuary" (Long Version) *Written by Ian Astbury and Billy Duffy (as Brian Duffy) *Performed by The Cult *Artist Courtesy of Beggars Banquet Records *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 13 "No Tears for Caesar" *Written by Freddie Rhone, The Rated R (as Rated R), Mark A. Altman & William Shakespeare *Performed by William Shatner (as The Artist Formerly Known as Shatner) and The Rated *Artist Courtesy of Mindfire Entertainment Category:Compilation Albums Category:Soundtrack Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums